Loogie's Legacy
by Saiyangirl692
Summary: Sequel to Revenge of the Anti-Christ. Gregory, Christophe and Sheana are back in business, but with no leads to Damien they are perusing a new threat. The mafia has descended upon South Park and, with the help of their newly formed guild, it is up to them to put an end to it
1. The New Guild

Chapter 1

Gregory

I'll be the first to admit that the South Park Assassins Guild is a fair step down from the EAG. Our "building" is no longer a skyscraper, instead it is the basement of the house belonging to one Eric Cartman. Our 500,000 troops have been reduced to about fifty if we're lucky. And years of training? Replaced by two battles clumsily orchestrated by amateurs. But none of that matters to me for still we are strong. Still, we are united in our common causes. As long as we have that, nothing else matters.

"Password?" Cartman asks gruffly and I refrain from rolling my eyes.

None of us particularly wanted the sociopath to be part of our establishment, thus the reason he was not invited to partake in the fight against Damien, but when he found out about it through the grapevine, the petty bastard threatened to contact the police if we didn't let him in on it. The silver lining was of course our base. It wasn't particularly hidden, but Lianne Cartman was the least likely of all parents to ask least questions, and those in their own houses had not enough space. However, this "favour" of course leads Eric to believe that we owe him the world.

"La Resistance." Sheana replies for me, and I chance a glance at her.

The drive had been awkward to say the least. In fact, the whole month between the revelation in the school until today had been unbearably awkward, and if not for Christophe I think we would have cracked by now. Not one single word has been uttered between us, and the only reason I know we are still together is the soft squeeze she'll give my hand now and then. Not that I blame her. I haven't even apologised yet. Satan, I can face. The Anti-Christ, no problem. But the look of absolute betrayal in the eyes of my love after betraying her? I can barely think about.

Content with his answer, Eric steps aside and we squeeze past him. He has shed the fat of his childhood, but replaced the mass with sheer muscle. It's about the only thing that has changed. His brown hair is still mostly hidden by his hat, and he wears a red jacket. Leather, unlike the parka he used to sport.

Most of our new guild are already around the card table that takes up the majority of the room. Christophe had arrived with Kyle some time earlier. He had said it was to make last minute arrangements for the first official meeting of the Guild, but I guessed it had been more of a date. Stanley sits to Kyle's right, and Kenny to Christophe's left. Around the table I spot other familiar faces. Butters and Token sit side by side, joined by Craig and Tweek and a boy I assume is Clyde. Annie and Heidi sit together, across from Bebe and Red. Wendy has not yet arrived by the looks of things, which I am glad of. I haven't contacted her since the last time we met romantically, and I can't face the thought of confronting this whole mess here. One thing at a time... After the meeting, I'll try my hardest to speak to Sheana. To offer up some explanation for what I did, and to apologise for it. And hope and pray that she will find forgiveness again.

I don't realise I have stopped dead in the doorway to take in my surroundings until I am roughly shoved in to the room. I turn to glare at Eric, then walk into the room and take a seat beside Kenny. Sheana follows and sits beside me, although I can tell she doesn't really like the idea. I know how her mind is working. Keep up appearances, keep curious eyes away from us and our relationship. Cartman stands guard beside the door again until Wendy is welcomed into the room, then he closes the door behind him and moves to sit down. Wendy throws a heated glare in my direction, then walks across the room to take a seat beside Bebe. I can't even find the sway of her hips attractive any more.

"So." I say, easily slipping in the commanding role I have been used to with Sheana and Christophe. "What's the plan?"

"Of course our main priority is going to be locating Damien." Kyle replies, green eyes darting around the table to ensure that everyone agrees. "but he could have been telling the truth about being harmless now and there are other cases in this town."

Stanley nods beside him.

"Yeah, there's still drug cartels, mafia ties, illegal fights and all sorts of rotten activities going on."

There were mutters around the table as the Guild discussed the plan of action then most nodded.

"So we keep a look out for Damien." Sheana confirmed with a nod. "But we have another case right?"

"Slow down." Christophe says, crushing out his cigarette.

I really hope Lianne doesn't mind smoking in the house.

"We can't just go running into a battle." he continues. "Not when we have time to take. We must train. We must find our strengths, eliminate our weaknesses and go into teams like at the EAG."

I nod, hating myself for going against Sheana although it was merely part of a debate.

"Just because we are more amateur and on a smaller scale doesn't mean we can mess this up." I say. "If we're truly going to do this, we have to be dedicated to it in full."

She shoots me an unreadable look then nods.

"Sign me up." she says with a smile. "What am I going to be teaching my students today?"

 **This may have slower update rates than the last one because this isn't fully completed yet. Just a heads up.**


	2. A Lesson in Trust

Chapter 2

Sheana

I really don't know where to start. Back at the EAG, back in Britain, training wasn't something that I experienced. The EAG was made up of the best of the best, that's what we had always been told, and so training was skimmed over as we already had the skills and the experience and the mindset to learn it ourselves as we went. This is a vastly different arrangement. The people of South Park didn't know what it meant to be an Assassin, or a vigilante. Both "wars" they had been involved in weren't really their doing. From what I understand from Christophe, the Forgotten War had been more a rescue mission, a failed one at that, and, in the end, it had been words that ended it. As for the whole Damien thing, that was mostly investigative and petty brawling, or at least for what we are now planning, and Damien had still managed to get away.

These people need to learn how to fight and, for that to happen, I have to learn how to teach.

"I guess we should start with simple exercises." I say, hoping that I don't sound as unsure as I feel. "So I guess maybe we should stretch first."

I do a couple of stretches myself, half to show example and half to warm up myself, then I let my students continue. I risk a glance over at Gregory. Already he has his lot paired up and doing, what appeared to be, exercises in trust. He would be a natural. Apparently it was him that did all the setting up for the Forgotten War. Suddenly his blue eyes dart up, as though he has sensed me watching him, and I quickly turn my head away.

I have not spoken to him since the Aftermath – when the battle was over and we were taking our casualties into consideration – and since his confession.

A whole other challenge than this, and I still don't know how to start. I forgave him the first time. I allowed my heart to accept him, even knowing that he had cheated. Knowing that an old flame had been enough to drive him from me. He threw that back in my face. He did it again. In fact, he never stopped sharing his love with Wendy Testaburger. I shake my head in a bid to clear it, bark out new orders.

"Let me see your punches and kicks! That way I'll can see what to improve on."

The moment the orders are followed, my thoughts wander again. _Wendy_. The name alone is enough to send a hot flash of anger through my bones. It consumes my mind with hatred. I know, deep down in the logical parts of my brain, that it is unfair. I know it wasn't all her fault, and I know it is wrong to hate the girl when I still feel so much love for Gregory. After-all, it was him that betrayed me. Wendy barely even knew me. But I can't let go of Gregory. He made me happy, for the first time in years. He helped me rediscover a part of myself, one I had thought long gone through my years as an Assassin, one that knew how to love. We have to fix this, I have decided, because I don't know who _I_ am without a _We_.

"Sheana."

I am brought out of my daydream and open my eyes to see a pair of blue eyes close to me. For a moment, I think Gregory has come over and my heart thuds almost painfully in my chest, but then the world comes back to me and I realise it is Kenny with his brows knotted in concern.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

I nod then blink a few times to make sure I am a hundred percent alert.

"Yes." I reply. "Fine, I was just... thinking."

"We can take a break if you need-"

"No!" I almost shout before I can stop myself, then I take a moment to regain my composure. "No, I'll be okay."

I turn back to the rest of my recruits, who are watching the exchange between me and Kenny quite intently.

"Usually I'd have you lot sparring by now, but I'm guessing that not every person in this room are entirely friendly with each other, so I'm going to need to make you all trust each other."

I have no quarrel with copying Gregory's approach. We may not be on speaking terms at the moment, but I am strong enough to admit when someone is better than me, and in terms of teaching, the man that I still, somehow, love is just that.

I watch as my... _recruits_ go through trust falls, trust leans, eye contact and proximities, and then I finish off with blindfolds so that they can do a trust walk around our part of the hall. I have no chance to even breach on combat, because already night has fallen outside and everyone has to disperse home. Most of them work now, or still go to college. They have to have a good nights sleep so they'll be energised enough to train afterwards.

We – Gregory, Christophe and myself – are the last to leave after waving off the rest. Even Kyle leaves before us, but he leaves Christophe with a lingering kiss before he does. Chris has been surprising us all with his acceptance of the PDA. I think it's healthy for him. Not that I'd voice that to him. When everyone has left, Gregory grudgingly thanks Cartman for allowing us to use his house, then we get into Christophe's Mercedes. It is quite reminiscent of the first time we travelled together, me in the back and them in the front. The atmosphere is just as tense, and no-one talks. Only difference is we are heading to our little apartment that we found a couple of weeks ago, and not to one of the most prestigious organisations in the world.

I really have to patch things over with Gregory, even if I can't bring myself to become romantically involved with him again, for his and Christophe's sake as well as my own. I make a silent vow to talk to him tonight, as Chris brings the car around a snow-covered bend.

 **Sorry for the delay in updating. I've been working on a few projects and this one kind of fell to the back burner. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll try to get a new one out for sometime next week at the latest.**


End file.
